I hate that I love you
by Keks-Kruemel
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man die Neue an einer Schule ist, in der schon so viel passiert ist? Was passiert wenn Dinge geschehen, die man nicht erklären kann? Und wer ist dieser Damon und diese Elena von denen alle sprechen? Pairing: DamonxEmma
1. Ein neuer Anfang?

Schön, dachte Emma, ihre Mum und sie mussten umziehen, nach Mystic Falls, als wäre die Tatsache, dass sie umziehen musste nicht schon schlimm genug, musste sie ausgerechnet in ein Dörfchen namens Mystic Falls ziehen. Es gab viele Städte mit schönen Namen Los Angeles, New York (natürlich dachte sie da eher an die Stadt an sich und nicht ihren Namen), aber nein sie mussten ja nach ‚Mystic Falls'. Was zog ihre Mutter nur dahin? Und jedes Mal, als Emma nachfragte, bekam sie dieselbe Antwort von ihrer Mutter: „Mystic Falls sagt man, ist ein Ort, wo unglaublich große Schwingungen herrschen er soll mystisch sein und die Einwohner dort haben uralte Traditionen, der perfekte Ort für meinen Antiquitätenladen! Ende der Diskussion!" Immer wieder der gleiche Wortlaut, Emma konnte ihn schon immer mitsprechen, wenn sie ihre Mutter umstimmen wollte, sie konnte sich so sehr anstrengen wie sie wollte, ihre Mum war begeistert von der Idee dort hinzuziehen.

Liebes Tagebuch,  
>ich hatte ja schon des Öfteren die Befürchtung, dass meine Mum ein wenig verrückt ist, doch heute hat sie alldem noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Aber von vorne:<br>Heute war der Tag des Umzuges gekommen, mittlerweile habe ich mich auch ein wenig damit anfreunden können, meine Freunde und das Haus, in dem ich groß geworden bin, hinter mir zu lassen und in ‚Mystic Falls' noch einmal neu anzufangen. Doch als ich im besagten Dörfchen (ja ich nenne es Dörfchen, im Gegensatz zu früher, erscheint hier alles viel viel kleiner) ankam, viel mir schon fast die Kinnlade runter, nun ich war endgültig entsetzt, als ich unser neues zu Hause sah. Sprachlos bin ich aus dem Auto ausgestiegen und stand vor einem dieser Häuser, wie sie immer in Filmen gezeigt wurden, wo eine typisch amerikanische Familie mit einem Hund und tausend Katzen ein schönes Familienleben führt. Das Problem ist, wir sind keine typisch amerikanische Familie, mein Vater ist abgehauen und nachdem ich es geschafft hatte meinen Wellensittich umzubringen, kam ein Hund, geschweige denn tausende von Katzen nicht in Frage.  
>Zurück zum Haus. Ein Weg führte durch den kleinen Vorgarten zu ein paar Stufen, die wiederum zu einer kleinen Veranda führten. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", hatte ich meine Mutter entsetzt gefragt sie konnte von mir doch nicht erwarten, dass ich hier wohne, wie gesagt verrückt, aber sie, natürlich überglücklich, musste mich missverstanden haben: „Hübsch, nicht?", meinte sie strahlend. „Ja ganz toll", meinte ich in einem bitteren sarkastischen Ton, den meine Mum wohl überhört haben musste.<br>Mir hatte unser altes Haus viel besser gefallen, als dieses… dieses Bauwerk. Dem alten Haus hatte man wenigstens noch ansehen können, das es alt war, es sah schön aus, mit den Pflanzen, die kunstvoll über die Frontseite drapiert waren. Aber dieses Haus in Mystic Falls, nun ja, es war bestimmt auch alt aber es sah so… ‚normal' aus!  
>Das einzig Positive, dass ich dem Umzug bis jetzt abringen kann ist, dass mein Zimmer größer ist, als das vorherige. Es liegt im ersten Stock und ich hab einen kleinen Balkon, der über der Veranda und der Haustür liegt, also werde ich immer einen guten Überblick darüber haben, wenn uns jemand besuchen kommt.<br>Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, meine Mum ruft gerade zum ersten Abendessen im neuen Haus. (Kaum zu fassen, dass die Küche schon komplett eingerichtet ist!)

Emma klappte ihr Tagebuch zu, versteckte es, wie immer leicht kindisch, unter dem Kopfkissen und lief die Treppe runter in die neue, ungewohnte Küche, doch blieb sie in der Tür stehen. „Was ist DAS?", fragte sie ihre Mutter und deute auf eine Schüssel mit etwas, dass nach einem schimmligen Hundeköttel aussah.  
>„Brokkoli mal anders", flötete sie und stellte noch ein paar Schüsseln mit Fleisch und Sauce dazu. „Ich würde mal ‚ganz' anders sagen", brummelte Emma und setzte sich wiederwillig an den Tisch.<br>„Ich dachte mir, da wir schon mal umgezogen sind, könnte ich auch mal wieder was Neues kochen!" ‚Oder sie kennt einfach noch keine Nummer für den Pizza-Service', dachte sie grimmig und nahm sich etwas zu Essen, doch den Hundeköttel-Brokkoli ließ sie außen vor. Ihre Mum war vielleicht eine der tollsten, die sie haben konnte (abgesehen von der Sache, dass sie umgezogen waren) aber das einzige, was sie nicht konnte, war kochen!  
>„Morgen fängt die Schule an, das ist dir klar?", fragte ihre Mum nun etwas spitz, weil sie offensichtlich gemerkt hatte, dass ihr Essen nicht so gut bei ihr ankam. Prompt verschluckte sich Emma an einer Pommes und bekam nur durch würgen und husten wieder genug Luft. „Schule?", krächzte sie. Darüber hatte Emma ja noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Dass sie zur Schule musste, war durch den Umzug in weite Ferne gerückt, doch nun konfrontierte sie ihre Mutter so plötzlich damit, als ob sie mit dem Auto gegen eine Mauer gefahren wäre. „Ja Schule", meinte ihre Mutter streng. „Morgen wirst du dort hingehen ich habe schon mit dem Direktor telefoniert, alles geregelt." Aha, um die Nummer des Direktors rauszusuchen hatte ihre Mutter also genug Zeit, aber um die des Pizza-Services ausfindig zu machen nicht? Doch gab sie keine Wiederworte und versuchte es noch einmal mit den Pommes, mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, sie war noch nie die ‚Neue' gewesen, zwar war sie noch nie richtig beliebt gewesen aber neu zu sein musste doch schrecklich sein.<br>Nach dem Abendessen half sie ihrer Mutter mit dem Abwasch (es wurde mal Zeit, dass sie sich eine Spülmaschine zulegten) und ging dann wieder nach oben. Es war schon spät und morgen musste sie früh raus, wie sie nun eben erfahren hatte. Also machte sie sich bettfertig und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Nachdem sie die Hand unter ihr Kissen gesteckt hatte, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass ihr Tagebuch noch an der gleichen Stelle war, löschte sie das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe, drehte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an (ihre Lieblingsschlafstellung) und versuchte zu schlafen.


	2. Ich bin nicht tot!

5. September, irgendwann gegen 5:30 Uhr in der Früh  
>Liebes Tagebuch,<br>da hat man schon so wenige Stunden Schlaf am Tag und dann das! Es ist ja nicht so, dass auch ich ein Recht darauf habe, angemessene 8 Stunden zu schlafen, da plagt mich irgend so ein verworrener Albtraum, der mich zum Aufstehen zwingt. Und das alles nur wegen einem Raben! Ja, ich habe von einem Raben geträumt, uhhhh wie unheilvoll, ich weiß, eigentlich nichts dabei, aber ich hatte… Angst, ganz eindeutig. Ich lag schweißgebadet in meinem Bett, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich musste mich ganz unwillkürlich an meine Tante Margaret erinnern (sie betreibt einen Okkultismus-Laden), die versucht hatte, als ich noch kleiner war, mir etwas über Traumdeutungen zu erzählen. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass der Rabe Unheil und Unglück bedeutet.  
>Na super, besser kann das ja nicht laufen. Gerade umgezogen und schon Träume ich vom Unglück, als ob ich das heute gut gebrauchen könnte, immerhin muss ich heute die ‚Neue' spielen. Das wird bestimmt ein riesen Spaß. Zumindest habe ich jetzt genügend Zeit um mich für die Schule vorzubereiten.<p>

Emma klappte das Tagebuch zu, legte es unter ihr Kopfkissen und trat zu den großen Fenstern, die zum Balkon führten, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen. Der Horizont war zwar schon in ein leuchtendes orange getaucht, aber der Rest war noch reines Nachtblau. Nachdem sie kurz die Aussicht, die sich ihr bot, genossen hatte, ging sie in das Bad, welches zu ihrem Zimmer gehörte. Gestern hatte sie nicht die Gelegenheit, es sich genauer anzusehen. Es war schön geräumig, dafür, dass es für sie alleine war, es reichte sogar für eine separate Dusche, die zu ihrer rechten angebracht war, neben der Badewanne, die an der hinteren Wand eingebaut war. Dann waren da noch eine Toilette und ein großes Waschbecken über dem ein schöner, alt wirkender Spiegel mit einem golden schimmernden Rahmen hing.  
>Da Emma genügend Zeit hatte, konnte sie ausgiebig duschen und noch einmal über ihren Traum nachdenken. War das denn nicht komisch, dass sie direkt in der ersten Nacht einen unerklärlichen Albtraum hatte? Brachte es nicht Unglück, wenn man in der ersten Nacht schlecht träumt? Also hatte sie nun doppelt Pech, na ganz toll. Aber soweit sie sich entsinnen konnte, hatte sie noch nie Angst vor Raben gehabt. Was war es denn dann? Sie hatte nur gespürt, wie etwas Bedrohliches von dem Raben ausging, aber was konnte an einem Raben bedrohlich sein? Er konnte ihr höchstens das Gesicht zerkratzen aber sonst?<br>Viel zu viele Fragen, die sie sich sowieso nicht erklären konnte, also hörte sie auf, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.  
>Nach einer halben Stunde Duschen schaltete Emma das Wasser ab. Ja, darin war sie gut, einfach unter der Dusche stehen, das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln lassen und die Zeit vergessen, was ihre Mutter manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieb, wenn sie die Rechnung las. Emma sagt ihrer Mutter dann immer, dass sie die Zeit unter der Dusche bräuchte. Wer duscht denn nicht gerne so lange?<br>Als sie wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer war überlegte sie, was sie anziehen sollte. Eigentlich war das für sie nie eine Frage gewesen, aber da sie nun eine neue Schule besuchte, dachte sie lieber zwei Mal nach, immerhin gibt es für den ersten Eindruck keine zweite Chance. Nach längerem Überlegen entschied sie sich dann aber doch für den Standard-Look. Jeans, T-Shirt und Jacke, so wie immer eigentlich. Als nächstes schaute sie auf ihren Radio-Wecker. Es war nun schon 6:47, wenn ihr Tagesablauf normal begonnen hätte, dann wäre sie erst vor 15 Minuten aufgestanden. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Umhängetasche. Sie sollte ja wenigstens etwas an ihrem ersten Tag dabeihaben. Sie steckte einen Collegeblock und ihre Stifte hinein, hing sie sich um und ging hinunter in die Küche.  
>Ihre Mutter war gerade wohl aufgestanden, denn sie hörte es oben rumpeln, also fing sie an, Frühstück zu machen. Für Rührei mir Speck reichte die Zeit allemal und gerade als sie die Pfanne auf den Tisch stellte, kam ihre Mutter in die Küche.<br>„Guten Morgen Schatz", meinte sie zu Emma, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die kleinen Zankereien von gestern waren verflogen. „Ich muss gleich sofort weiter, wegen dem Laden. Einige Sachen müssen noch geklärt werden, aber wenn alles gut geht, kann ich diese Woche schon anfangen mit dem einräumen."  
>„Ah, okay, soll ich dir dabei helfen?", fragte sie ihre Mum und nahm sich etwas von dem Ei.<br>„Nein, nein. Konzentrier du dich erst mal auf die Schule", erwiderte sie und tat es ihrer Tochter gleich. „Hast du denn wenigstens gut geschlafen?", fragte nun sie.  
>Fast hätte sich Emma abermals verschluckt. „Geht so", nuschelte sie. Sollte sie ihr von dem Raben, oder war es doch eine Krähe, erzählen? Wo liegt eigentlich der Unterschied? Das würde sie als erstes herausfinden, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist.<br>„Ach, wenn du dich hier erst einmal eingelebt hast, dann wird das schon"; flötete ihre Mutter fröhlich. „Ich muss dann jetzt auch los! Auf dem Tischchen im Flur liegt ein Zettel für dich, da steht alles drauf", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, schlang ihr letztes Ei hinunter, stand auf, schnappte sich ihre Aktentasche und verabschiedete sich. Ja, ihre Mutter war glücklich hier, also sollte wohl auch Emma damit anfangen es zu sein. Etwas nachdenklich beendete auch sie ihr Frühstück und stellte die Sachen in die Spüle. Der Abwasch musste Zeit bis heute Mittag haben, immerhin musste sie die Schule erst einmal finden und sie kannte ja ihren total super ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn.  
>Also zog sie ihre Jacke an, hängte ihre Tasche um und nahm sich den Zettel, den sie im Flur fand. Es war eine kleine Wegbeschreibung darauf vorhanden zusätzlich zu ihrem Kursplan und der Raumverteilung. „Nein wie zuvorkommend, als ob ich die Schule nicht auch alleine finden würde, so doof bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", brummelte sie vor sich her.<br>Emma blickte noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel. Alles war eigentlich so wie immer. Ihr braunes Haar hing offen über ihren Schultern, ihre Haltung war lässig und ihre unauffällige Kleidung sollte ihr dabei helfen, heute nicht ganz im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
>Als Emma die Haustür öffnete, spürte sie die kalte Herbstluft, die draußen das Laub aufwirbelte, welches von den Bäumen gefallen war. Sie zog die Haustür hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule. Im Nachhinein war die Wegbeschreibung vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht, ohne sie hätte Emma die Schule wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst gefunden. Immerhin schaffte sie es dann doch noch, dort pünktlich aufzutauchen.<br>Ein wenig nervös öffnete sie die Tür des Haupteinganges und trat ein. Wahrscheinlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass jemand neu ist, denn sie wurde von allen Seiten so angestarrt, als ob sie alle ein Gespenst sehen würden. Die Röte schoss Emma in die Wangen, als sie so von allen angestarrt wurde, bis dann jemand schrie: „Du bist tot! Du bist nicht echt!" Ein anderer keuchte nur irgendwelche Wörter die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Entsetzt starrte Emma umher. Sie war verdammt noch mal nicht tot, das hätte sie doch wohl mitbekommen, immerhin spürte sie sich quicklebendig. Sie musste verwechselt worden sein. Unfähig einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, blieb sie wie angewurzelt am Eingang stehen, bis sie jemand zur Seite zog.


	3. Zickenterror

Das Mädchen, welches sie weggezogen hatte, zerrte sie zu einem Klassenzimmer, spähte hinein, um zu schauen ob es leer war, das war es anscheinend, und drückte Emma hinein. Während sie die Tür schloss, donnerte sie los: „Wie kannst du-", ihr blieben die Wörter verwehrt als sie sich umgedreht und Emma genauer betrachtet hatte, welche sie leicht verwirrt anstarrte. „Du bist ja gar nicht...", meinte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen dann, wahrscheinlich immer noch sprachlos.  
>„Ich bin Emma und neu hier", meinte Emma nun. „Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was hier los ist?"<br>„Ja also ähm…", sie schien immer noch ein wenig sprachlos.  
>„Hey, alles okay?", fragte Emma leicht besorgt. Na besser konnte ihre Laufbahn hier auch nicht beginnen, von wegen unauffällig bleiben.<br>„Ja, entschuldige. Ich bin Bonnie." Sie schien immer noch leicht verwirrt, ungläubig wurde Emma noch einmal von ihr begutachtet. „Wenn man genauer hinsieht, bist du ihr gar nicht so ähnlich", murmelte Bonnie.  
>„Wie bitte?", fragte Emma nun schon ein wenig leicht genervt. Was war nur heute los mit den Leuten?<br>„Ähm, sorry. Du siehst einer alten Freundin sehr ähnlich, aber nur auf den ersten Blick. Wahrscheinlich sind es die Haare." Bonnie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob sie es nicht glauben könnte.  
>„Ah, okay und deswegen waren die anderen eben so komisch?", fragte Emma. Bonnie nickte langsam. Da war nur noch die Sache mit dem tot-sein. Aber danach zu fragen war ihr irgendwie unangenehm.<br>„Komm", meinte sie dann plötzlich. Ich zeig dir alles, bevor der Unterricht anfängt. Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zerrte sie Bonnie auch schon hinter sich her zurück auf den Flur, und dort stießen sie prompt mit einem Jungen zusammen, der wohl ziemlich aufgeregt schien.  
>„Bonnie!", meinte er. „Dich hab ich gesucht, alle sagen Elena…" Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Emma. „Das kann doch gar nicht…", meinte er erstaunt.<br>„Matt, das ist Emma, Emma, das ist Matt!", meinte Bonnie nun, um ihn aufzuklären. „Hi!", meinte Emma leise. Ihr war es unangenehm, dass sie mit wem anders verwechselt wurde. Ein Junge kam um die Ecke, auch er sah ziemlich aufgewühlt aus.  
>„Stefan, hier!", rief Matt ihm zu und winkte ihn zu sich her. Der Blick, mit dem der Junge, der wohl Stefan hieß, sie fokussierte machte ihr beinahe Angst, doch dann erkannte sie so etwas wie… Erleichterung in seinen Augen, als er Näher kam. „Das ist Emma!" Nun stellte Matt sie vor.<br>„Stefan Salvatore, sehr erfreut!", meinte er und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
>„Emma", nuschelte sie und schüttelte seine Hand. Er hatte sie also auch für das andere Mädchen gehalten, nun gut, wer tat das Momentan nicht.<br>„Von weitem ist das verblüffend", meinte Stefan nun. „Aber jetzt, wenn man vor ihr steht, merkt man es!" ‚Hallo? Ich stehe vor euch, ihr müsst nicht in der dritten Person von mir sprechen…', dachte sie leicht gekränkt.  
>Bonnie wurde das langsam anscheinend auch zu blöd, deswegen wechselte sie wohl das Thema. „Bei wem hast du denn gleich Unterricht?"<br>„Ähm, Moment", meinte Emma und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zettel von ihrer Mutter. Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte, warf sie einen Blick darauf. „Geschichte bei Mr. Saltzman."  
>„Ah gut, da müssen wir auch hin.", lächelte Bonnie. „Komm, ich wollte dich doch noch ein wenig rumführen!", meinte sie, als es schellte. „Okay, dann machen wir das eben nach dem Unterricht. Los, los! Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen!" Und wieder einmal wurde Emma von Bonnie durch die Gänge gezerrt. Sprachlos, wie es schien, trotteten die beiden Jungs hinter ihnen her. Emma warf immer mal wieder einen Blick nach hinten und musste feststellen, dass Stefan sie immer noch nachdenklich, ja fast fasziniert begutachtete und Matt… der war wohl gerade in seiner eigenen Welt. Wer war nur dieses Mädchen, dem sie so ähnlich war? Und wo war sie, wenn an ihrer alten Schule jemand aufgetaucht wäre, der ihr ähnlich sah, hätte Emma sie sehen wollen, und was bedeutete der Satz: ‚Du bist tot? ' Ist das Mädchen gestorben? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht würde sie Bonnie später einmal darauf ansprechen. Doch erst einmal wurde sie zu dem Raum geführt, wo sie anscheinend Geschichte hatten. Der Lehrer war schon da und der Rest des Kurses anscheinend auch. Bevor Mr. Saltzman auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte (Emma hatte seinen Blick schon gesehen), meinte sie schnell: „Ich bin Emma! Emma Dearing! Ich bin hierhergezogen und besuche nun ihren Unterricht."<br>„Ähm, ja, ja klar. Mir wurde davon berichtet. Setz dich doch dort drüben hin." Er deutete auf einen Platz neben den Fenstern, eine Reihe schräg vor Stefan und Bonnie, die sich schon gesetzt hatten. Langsam, und schon wieder leicht rot anlaufend ging sie zu ihrem Platz, wohlwissend, dass immer noch einige Blicke auf ihr ruhten. Doch mit der Zeit schienen sie wohl alle gemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht das andere Mädchen war und schenkten Mr. Saltzman wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, bis die Tür aufging. Ein blondes Mädchen trat in den Raum. „Ah, Miss Forbes, geben sie uns auch mal die Ehre mit ihrer Anwesenheit?" Doch sie interessierte sich gar nicht für Mr. Saltzman, viel mehr starrte sie Emma an. Dann entglitt ihrer Kehle ein spitzer Schrei und sie stapfte auf Emma zu. „Du bist nicht Elena!", kreischte sie schon fast. „Und das ist mein Platz!" Einige Mitschüler kicherten und Emma lief noch röter an, als sie es schon vorher war.  
>Sie starrte das Mädchen geschockt an. „Ähm… ist ja okay!", meinte sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche um auf einen anderen Platz zu hasten, bloß weg von diesem verrückten Mädchen. Zum Glück war neben Bonnie noch ein Platz frei. Diese blickte Emma an. „Caroline!", meinte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie denkt we-", doch sie wurde unterbrochen.<br>„Bonnie! Wenn ich jetzt bitte mit meinem Unterricht weitermachen könnte!", meinte Mr. Saltzman leicht gereizt, weil er andauernd unterbrochen wurde.  
>„Später!", flüsterte Bonnie, doch Emma schaute zu Caroline, die gerade kunstvoll ihr Haar zurückwarf und Stefan einen glühenden Blick schenkte. ‚Alles klar', dachte Emma und versuchte sich nun auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch das klappte nicht besonders. Elena hieß sie also, das Mädchen mit dem sie verwechselt wurde. Und warum war diese Caroline nur so aufgebracht, als sie sie gesehen hatte? ‚Komisches Mädchen', dachte sie mürrisch. Mit ihr würde sie sich bestimmt nicht anfreunden, nach der netten Begrüßung.<br>Nach dem Unterricht zog sie Bonnie beiseite. „Was sollte das eben?", fragte Emma sie.  
>„Nun ja.", kicherte Bonnie jetzt. „Caroline ist schon von Anfang an in Stefan vernarrt. Und sie denkt, wenn sie nun auf Elenas altem Platz sitzt, dass er ihr mehr Beachtung schenkt!"<br>„Nicht dein ernst?" Nun fing auch Emma an zu kichern. „Also sind... ich meine waren Stefan und Elena zusammen?" Bonnie nickte nur. Das war Emma genug als Antwort. Sie wollte nicht weiter nachfragen, es kam ihr irgendwie nicht angebracht vor.


	4. Prince Charming? Ganz bestimmt nicht!

„Und hier", meinte Bonnie und deutete auf eine große Doppeltür „ist die Cafeteria!" Emma bezweifelte, dass sie sich alle Räume gemerkt hatte und morgen noch wusste, wohin sie gehen sollte. „Komm, wir holen uns was zu Essen." Und wiedermal zerrte Bonnie sie mit sich, diesmal zur Essensausgabe. Emma fand Bonnie sympathisch, sie hatte sich bis jetzt den ganzen Morgen um sie gekümmert und ihr alles gezeigt, das einzige, was sie noch machen mussten, hatte Bonnie gesagt, war, zur Bücherei gehen und alle Bücher holen, die sie benötigte, aber erst war die Mittagspause dran. „Also das Essen hier ist oft nicht das Beste, manche bringen sich auch etwas mit, aber für eine Schule ist es eigentlich ganz akzeptabel!", erklärte Bonnie und nahm sich ein Tablett.  
>Emma tat es ihr gleich und begutachtete das Essen. „Sieht appetitlicher aus, als die Hundeköttel meiner Mum gestern…"<br>„Bitte?", fragte Bonnie lachend und nahm sich einen Wackelpudding von der Ablage, nachdem die Frau an der Ausgabe ihr Nudeln auf einem Teller gegeben hatte.  
>„Ach, nicht so wichtig!", meinte sie, während ihre Wangen sich leicht rosa verfärbten. Als auch sie etwas zu Essen hatte, lief sie hinter Bonnie her, welche auf Stefan und Matt zusteuerte, die sich an einem Tisch angeregt unterhielten.<br>„Wenn Damon von ihr erfährt, wird er denken, dass sie es ist, vielleicht auch nicht, aber vielleicht passiert es wied-", hörte Emma Stefan sagen, bis Bonnie die beiden begrüßte und er kurz zusammenzuckte. Emma hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass die beiden gerade über sie gesprochen hatten, doch wer war Damon? Und dass sich Stefan so ertappt fühlte, muss doch wohl heißen, dass es nicht für jedermanns Ohren bestimmt war. Wieder eine Sache, die sie nicht so genau verstand.  
>„Emma? Emma! EMMA!" Jemand wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum. Sie blinzelte und schaute ein wenig verdattert. „Ähm ja?"<br>„Setz dich doch!", meinte Matt und lächelte sie an. „Was verschlägt dich eigentlich in unser kleines, bescheidenes Dörfchen?", fragte er nun, während er seine Nudeln genauer begutachtete.  
>„Meine Mum", seufzte Emma und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie betreibt einen Antiquitätenladen, doch in den letzten Monaten lief es nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie dachte, dass ihr ein Umzug vielleicht helfen könnte, da hier irgendwelche ‚mystischen Schwingungen' (sie machte die bekannten Anführungszeichen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger) herrschen sollen." Sie bemerkte, wie Bonnie Stefan einen Blick zuwarf, auch dieser Schaute wiedermal nachdenklich. Da fragte sich Emma, was wohl in ihm vorging, er hatte noch nicht viel mit ihr gesprochen, wahrscheinlich lag es an der Ähnlichkeit mit Elena, oder war es doch etwas anderes? Schon wieder ihren Gedanken verfallen stocherte sie in ihren Nudeln herum. „Die kannst du auch essen", lachte Bonnie.<p>

Als sie zu Hause ankam konnte sie es kaum abwarten, etwas über diese Stadt herauszufinden. Irgendetwas war mit dieser Elena vorgefallen, da war sie sich sicher. Vielleicht wusste das Internet mehr. Also setzte sie sich vor ihren Computer und als er hochgefahren war, gab sie leicht nervös die Worte ‚Mystic Falls Elena' ein. Ihr Zeigefinger verharrte über der Enter-Taste. Was dachte sie würde sie jetzt erwarten? Ein Tut-uns-leid-deine-Suche-ergab-leider-keine-Treffer würde sicherlich nicht erscheinen. Bevor sie es sich aber dann doch noch anders überlegte drückte sie kurzerhand die Taste und der Computer spuckte reichlich Ergebnisse aus. Sie hatte ja schon fast damit gerechnet, dennoch schockten sie die ganzen Meldungen, allein schon die Überschriften.  
>‚Elena Gilbert – Ihre tragische Geschichte' oder ‚Elena, zu jung zum Sterben'. Emma klickte auf den Link ‚Tragische Ereignisse in Mystic Falls, die junge Elena Gil…' und staunte erst einmal selber, als sie das Bild sah, welches über dem Text zu sehen war. Es war eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit da, aber wenn man ein wenig länger hinsah, merkte man schon gravierende Unterschiede. Emma hatte blaue Augen, keine braunen, und ihre Haare hatten ein noch helleres braun, als die von Elena. Nun, die Gesichtszüge ähnelten denen von ihr, aber als zum-verwechseln-ähnlich konnte sie es nicht bezeichnen.<br>Nun interessierte sie sich eher für den Artikel, der unter dem Bild stand.

Tragische Ereignisse in Mystic Falls, die junge Elena Gilbert starb eines tragischen Todes

Elena Gilbert (17), Schülerin der örtlichen Highschool, verstarb letzte Woche nach einer Schulveranstaltung am Rande des hiesigen Friedhofes. Die schon länger geglaubte instabile Brücke, die über den Fluss führt hielt der Last des Autos nicht mehr stand und...

Weiter musste Emma gar nicht mehr lesen. Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihren Monitor. Jetzt ergab so einiges einen Sinn, auch wenn sie es sich schon fast gedacht hatte. Es schockte sie trotzdem. Sie schaute auf das Datum, an dem der Artikel online gestellt wurde. 07.08.2009, also war sie schon mittlerweile mehr als ein Jahr tot.  
>Emma streckte sich und merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie sich verkrampft hatte. Man wurde ja nicht jeden Tag mit einer Toten verwechselt. Sie rieb sich über die Augen. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie jetzt ein wenig Luft schnappen würde und was wäre dafür besser geeignet als eine Stadtbesichtigung? Also schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche, steckte den Haustürschlüssel und etwas Geld hinein (neben dem, was sowieso schon in der Tasche vorhanden war) und lief hinunter. Ihre Mutter war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Sie schaute kurz in den Kühlschrank, ob sie etwas zu Essen finden konnte, aber leider war der Kühlschrank nur spärlich gefüllt. Dann musste sie sich wohl irgendwo unterwegs etwas zu Essen holen. Das würde kein Problem darstellen.<p>

Es war kaum zu fassen, wie klein eine Innenstadt sein konnte. Na besser für Emma, so konnte sie sich wenigstens nicht so leicht verlaufen. Das schlimmste war wohl, dass manche Menschen immer noch nicht verstanden haben, dass sie nicht diese Elena war, sondern Emma. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einen pinken Hut zulegen auf dem mit giftgrüner Schrift: Ich bin nicht Elena, sondern die liebenswerte Emma mit Gefühlen! stand. Obwohl, so einen großen Hut wollte sie dann doch nicht tragen.  
>Irgendwann wurde ihr es zu blöd und auch zu peinlich, dass andauernd Leute stehen blieben und gafften. Sie hielt ihre rechte Hand an die Stirn, um ihr Gesicht ein wenig abzuschirmen und starrte auf den Boden. ‚Nur weg hier!', dachte sie und wollte sich ein Geschäft suchen, in dem sie Zuflucht fand. Doch dazu kam sie gar nicht. Wegen eingeschränkter Sehfähigkeit und mangelnder Orientierung kam es auf kurz oder lang dazu, dass sie gegen jemanden stieß. Natürlich viel sie dabei auf den Boden und natürlich verteilte sich ihr ganzer Tascheninhalt auf dem Bordstein.<br>„PASS doch auf wo du hinläufst!", meinte der Typ, gegen den sie gerannt war. Als sie zu ihm schaute, strich er sich durch sein dunkles Haar, welches wohl mit Absicht ein wenig durcheinander war und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als seine eisblauen Augen sie noch einmal betrachteten. „Kennen wir uns?", meinte er ein wenig erstaunt doch überraschenderweise herablassend kühl. Emma war ein wenig grimmig, dass er sie gerade so angefaucht hatte und antwortete ihm nicht. Natürlich machte er nicht die Anstalten ihr zu helfen, also sammelte sie selber ihre ganzen Sachen ein und da bemerkte sie, dass sie sich wohl beim hinfallen die Hand an einer Scherbe von einer Bierflasche aufgeritzt hatte. Sie hörte nur, wie der Typ scharf die Luft einsog. Warum mussten besoffene denn auch immer ihre Bierflaschen auf dem Bürgersteig zertrümmern?  
>Emma begutachtete den Schnitt. Er war nicht tief oder groß. Sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und presste es sich auf die Wunde, bis sie dann endlich wieder aufstand. „Es ist abernicht sehr höflich junge Dame, auf eine Frage nicht zu antworten!", meinte er nun noch kühler. „Nein, ich bin NICHT Elena!", schimpfte sie rum. So langsam regte sie das auf, das wohl jeder meint, dass eine Tote unter ihnen weilt. Wer glaubt denn an so einen Quatsch? Was war nur kaputt mit diesen Leuten?<br>Er überging ihren Ausbruch gekonnt. „Du hast noch etwas vergessen!", meinte der Kerl mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und bückte sich so geschmeidig, wie es ein Mann nur tun konnte und hob einen Tampon auf. Oh Gott! Fast pampig schnappte sich Emma den Tampon und stopfte ihn hastig in die Tasche. Die Lippen des Typen verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Seine Lippen waren wohl die sinnlichsten, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und einen absurden Moment lang hatte sie das Verlangen eben diese, zart aussehenden, Lippen mit den ihren zu berühren. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, das war doch Schwachsinn!  
>Der Typ stand immer noch vor ihr und fixierte ihre Hand mit seinen blauen Augen, die aber keinerlei emotionalen Regungen zeigten. „Ähm", meinte Emma nun. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, der Kerl machte ihr so langsam Angst.<br>„Also wirklich angenehm riecht das ja nicht!", meinte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er zeigte Kälte, Angriffslust und Abneigung zugleich. Zumindest meinte sie es spüren zu können. Dann schritt er an ihr vorbei und ließ sie sprachlos dort stehen. Erst nach einigen Momenten merkte sie, was er da zu ihr gesagt hatte. ‚Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein? Dieser Kerl kann doch nicht einfach behaupten… Das ist doch… Wie kann er nur…' Sie schäumte vor Wut und fand selbst in Gedanken nicht die richtigen Worte, um diese zum Ausdruck zu bringen, doch als sie sich umdrehte war er schon verschwunden. So ein Mistkerl! Sie würde ihm bestimmt noch einmal über den Weg laufen, dafür war diese Stadt ja wirklich klein genug, und da wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben!


	5. Staatsfein No1

Immer noch mit einer riesen Wut im Bauch suchte sie sich nun endlich irgendein Café oder Imbiss um doch noch etwas in den Magen zu bekommen, denn Wut allein machte nicht satt. Sie entdeckte ein Schild. ‚Mystic Grill', da müsste sie bestimmt irgendetwas kriegen, sei es nur eine Pommes. Also überquerte sie die Straße und öffnete die Tür zum ‚Mystic Grill'. Es war ein gemütlicher Imbiss, oder vielleicht doch eine Teenie-Bar? Viele Leute, die sie heute Morgen in der Schule schon gesehen hatte, waren auch hier und spielten Billard oder saßen an Tischen und unterhielten sich. Emma suchte sich einen kleinen Tisch mit einer Eckbank, auf die sie sich setzte und die Karte studierte.  
>„Und? Schon etwas ausgesucht?", fragte sie eine bekannte Stimme. Emma schaute zu der Bedienung, die einen Block hervorholte.<br>„Matt?", fragte sie leicht erstaunt, doch war sie froh ihn zu treffen.  
>„Ach, Emma! Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er nun und setzte sich zu ihr.<br>„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", lachte sie.  
>„Oh natürlich, klar!", meinte Matt und holte seinen Block wieder hervor. „Was darf es denn sein?"<br>„Ein Wasser und eine Pommes bitte", bestellte sie und legte die Karte beiseite.  
>„Wird gemacht! Dauert einen kurzen Moment!", mit den Worten verabschiedete sich Matt erst einmal.<br>„Hey Emma!", rief sie nun jemand von der anderen Seite, dem Eingang, zu ihr.  
>Emma drehte sich und entdeckte Bonnie. „Ach hey Bonnie! Was für ein Zufall, erst Matt und jetzt auch noch du!"<br>„Na, das liegt vielleicht da dran, dass es sonst nichts Anständiges in Mystic Falls gibt, was Jugendliche anzieht. Darf ich?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Emma nickte. „Danke. Wie geht's d- Was hast du denn da gemacht?" Sie schaute geschockt auf das blutige Taschentuch, welches sich Emma um die Hand gewickelt hatte.  
>„Ach, lange Geschichte!", murmelte Emma. Sollte sie ihr den peinlichen Vorfall erzählen? Sie war immer noch wütend auf den Typen, sie einfach zu beleidigen. „Sag mal, riech ich komisch?", platzte es aus Emma heraus, die einfach ihren Gedanken nachhing.<br>„Wie bitte?", lachte Bonnie. Sie schien ein wenig verwirrt. „Nein, tust du nicht, wenn du jetzt von mir hören willst, dass dein Parfum toll ist, das hätte ich dir auch so sagen können. Und nun erzähl, ich hab Zeit!"  
>„Hm? Ach so. Ich hab einen Typen getroffen und-" Doch Bonnie ließ sie gar nicht weiterreden.<br>„Wie bitte?" Sie schaute sie geschockt an.  
>„Neeeiin! Nicht das was du jetzt denkst!" Doch Bonnie schnappte nach dem Taschentuch und begutachtete die Wunde.<br>„Ach nur ein Schnitt!", meinte sie und atmete erleichtert auf.  
>„Ja, was denn sonst?", fragte Emma irritiert und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.<br>„Na, egal. Du wolltest mir was erzählen!", meinte Bonnie nun schnell.  
>„Ach wirklich?", fragte eine männliche Stimme neben Emma. Es war Matt, der mit ihrer Bestellung zurück war. Er stellte das Wasser und die Pommes vor Emma ab. „Guten Appetit! Bonnie, das übliche?", fragte er sie.<br>„Ja gerne!", antwortete Bonnie.  
>„Gut, ich komme sofort wieder, und dann erwarte ich, dass ihr mit der Geschichte noch nicht angefangen habt, ich will alles mitbekommen!", drohte er grinsend und eilte zurück, um Bonnie ihre übliche Bestellung zu machen. Als er wieder zurückkam, stellte er eine große Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor Bonnie ab und ließ sich neben Emma auf die Bank fallen. „Nun, erzähl schon, erzähl!" Er erinnerte Emma an einen kleinen Jungen, der von seinem Großvater erwartete eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt zu bekommen.<br>„Ach man, so spannend ist das doch gar nicht. Ich wollte mich ein wenig in der Stadt umsehen und da haben die Leute mal wieder gedacht, ich sei Elena, so wie ihr heute Morgen. Also wollte ich so schnell wie möglich flüchten und prompt bin ich gegen einen Typen gelaufen, der ziemlich unfreundlich war. Ich bin durch den Aufprall auf den Boden gefallen und hab mich an einer Scherbe geschnitten. Der Typ wollte mir natürlich nicht helfen, die Sachen, die aus meiner Tasche gefallen waren aufzusammeln, sondern interessierte sich eher für die Wunde. Als ich dann mit Sachen einsammeln fertig war und wieder vor ihm stand schaute er immer noch auf meine Hand, so als ob er kein Blut sehen konnte, es aber zu faszinierend fand, um wegzuschauen. Als ob er noch nie Blut gesehen hat. Na und dann meinte er halt, dass ich unangenehm riechen würde", meinte sie mürrisch, während sie sich ihren Pommes widmete.  
>„Wie, er hat gesagt du stinkst?", fragte Matt entsetzt.<br>„Ja, so in etwa", grummelte Emma. Doch sie schaute eher zu Bonnie, die Matt einen viel sagenden Blick zuwarf. „Was ist los Bonnie?", fragte Emma verwundert.  
>„Oh, mir ist gerade nur aufgefallen, dass ich noch wen anrufen muss!", meinte diese, sprang auf und holte ihr Handy hervor. „Dauert nur eine Sekunde." Und weg war sie,<br>Emma schaute Matt fragend an. „Ist das immer so mit ihr?"  
>„Ähm, ja manchmal." Auch er schien leicht nervös.<p>

Währenddessen:

Bonnie wählte mit vor Aufregung zitternden Fingern Stefans Nummer. Sie hörte das Freizeichen und nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm Stefan ab. „Bonnie?", meinte er.  
>„Stefan? Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem!" Bonnie erzählte ihm die Story, die ihr gerade Emma erzählt hatte. „Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?", fragte sie ihn zum Schluss.<br>„Dass es Damon war? Ihre Beschreibung passte auf jeden Fall: ein Typ der ziemlich unfreundlich war, das passt genau zu ihm. Und das mit dem Blut ist eigentlich eindeutig. Aber dass er ihr nichts getan hat, das ist mir schleierhaft, eigentlich lässt er sich nichts entgehen und wenn er schon mal das Blut vor seinen Augen hat…"  
>„Ich weiß was du sagen willst, ist es die Ähnlichkeit zu Elena?", fragte sie besorgt. Es folgte eine lange Pause.<br>„Kann schon sein, nur die Frage ist, was er von ihr will. Elena wollte er wegen Katherine, und da waren sich die beiden nur ähnlich. Und Emma ist Elena nur ähnlich, also können wir die alten Zeiten schon mal vergessen. Was ist es dann?", grübelte Stefan.  
>„Wenn ich es wüsste, dann wüsstest du es längst", seufzte Bonnie und warf einen Blick zu Emma und Matt. Beide schauten interessiert zu ihr rüber.<br>„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall auf sie aufpassen und sobald Damon auftaucht, dann…" Er stand genau vor dem gleichen Problem, vor dem sie auch war, was dann? „Wir überlegen uns etwas bis es so weit ist", meinte er nach einer weiteren Pause. „Und in der Zwischenzeit müssen du und Matt ihr irgendwie klar machen, dass sie ihn auf keinen Fall in ihr Haus einladen darf! Und denk an das Eisenkraut, so wird es Damon schwer fallen irgendetwas anzustellen.", fügte er energisch hinzu.  
>„Okay, ich versuche es ihr zu sagen.", meinte Bonnie zögerlich. Sie war nicht besonders gut im Lügen. Obwohl es ja nicht direkt Lügen war, sie verschwieg ihr nur die wichtigsten Informationen.<br>„Ich melde mich bei dir!", meinte Stefan noch, bevor er auflegte. Bonnie starrte noch einige Sekunden verzweifelt auf ihr Handy, bis sie bemerkte, was sie überhaupt tat. Also ging sie wieder zurück zu Matt und Emma und trank erst einmal einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.  
>„Alles okay", fragte Emma, nachdem sie einen Happen Pommes mit dem Wasser hinuntergespülte.<br>„J-Ja!", meinte Bonnie unsicher. „Du würdest den Typen doch nicht in dein Haus beten oder?", fragte sie frei raus und sie merkte, wie jetzt auch Matt ein Licht aufging.  
>„Ähm, nein?", lachte Emma nun. „Das hab ich nicht vor, den würde ich doch niemals in mein Haus bitten wollen! Geschweige denn dass ich ihm zeigen würde, wo ich überhaupt wohne."<br>„Ja, doofe Frage…", meinte Bonnie. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Eisenkraut. Bonnie trug immer welches bei sich, man konnte ja nie wissen. Nur wie stellte sie das an? Emma würde es sicherlich merken, wenn Bonnie an der Tasche rumfummelte und dann würde sie vielleicht misstrauisch werden und die ganze Lügerei war umsonst. Gerade, als sie kurz vor dem Verzweifeln war, erlöste sie Emma.  
>„Sag mal Matt, wo sind hier die Toiletten?", fragte sie.<br>„Da hinten rechts!", meinte er und deutete ihr den Weg.  
>„Ah danke, ihr entschuldigt mich kurz?" Mit den Worten stand sie auf und verschwand auf die Toilette. Zum Glück ließ sie ihre Tasche hier, so dass Bonnie etwas Eisenkraut darin platzieren konnte, wo Emma es nicht finden würde.<br>„Also darüber hast du mit Stefan gesprochen, hast du doch?", fragte Matt neugierig.  
>„Ja, das hab ich. Wir denken, dass es Damon war, den sie getroffen hat und ist dir was aufgefallen?"<br>„Nö, was?", fragte er. Bonnie stöhnte auf.  
>„Emma ist noch am Leben!", meinte sie nun mit gedämpfter Stimme, es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, worüber sie sprachen.<br>„Ohhh. OHHH!", er schien es verstanden zu haben.  
>„Stefan meldet sich bei mir, wenn er einen Plan hat. Wegen Damon, du verstehst. Und Emma soll so wenig wie möglich davon mitbekommen, verstanden?"<br>„Aye Chef!" Und in dem Moment kam Emma auch schon wieder.  
>„So, ich glaube ich sollte so langsam gehen. Meine Mum vermisst mich bestimmt schon." Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und gab Matt das Geld für ihre Bestellung. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule?"<br>„Bestimmt!", jetzt grinste Bonnie wieder, ja Emma gehörte mittlerweile nach einem Tag schon irgendwie mit dazu.  
>„Okay, wir sehen uns!", meinte Emma lächelnd und verließ den ‚Mystic Grill'.<p> 


	6. Eine böse Vorahnung

5. September  
>Liebes Tagebuch,<p>

so langsam habe ich echt die Schnauze voll von dieser total verrückten Stadt! Erst werde ich mit einem toten (wohl gemerkt toten!) Mädchen verwechselt, gut, dann rempelt mich ein total unhöflicher und aufgeblasener Typ an, gut, und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre greift mich auf dem Rückweg auch noch eine wirklich durchgedrehte Krähe an! NICHT gut! Meine Frisur sah aus wie ein schlecht gemachtes Vogelnest und nach stundenlanger Kämmerei habe ich immer noch nicht alle Knoten wieder raus. Irgendetwas stimmt mit dieser Stadt ganz gewaltig nicht! Na ja, was sollte man auch von einer Stadt halten, die ‚Mystic Falls' heißt. Wie macht sich so etwas denn in den Bewerbungsunterlagen?  
>„Ach Sie haben in ‚Mystic Falls gewohnt? Gleich neben ‚Magic Mountain' und ‚Fantasy Hill', bestimmt haben Sie auch die sieben Zwerge gesehen, oder?" Haha, sehr lustig. So würde ich doch nie einen Job finden. Die stempeln mich doch alle als verrückt ab, wenn ich schreibe, dass ich hier gewohnt habe. Ich selber denke ja schon, dass die Leute hier allesamt verrückt sind. Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Bonnie mal erkundigen, bezüglich der Stadtgeschichte oder so. Obwohl, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, sie scheint mir ja auch irgendetwas zu verschweigen, so wie sie immer schaut. Ich werde da noch hinter kommen, was mit dieser Stadt nicht in Ordnung ist, aber jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal mit meinem Raben Problem befassen.<br>Apropos Rabe, da war doch was. Habe ich nicht erst heute Nacht von einem bedrohlichen Raben geträumt? Jetzt mutiere ich auch noch zu einer Wahrsagerin, ach nein heutzutage nennt man das ja Medium. Irgendwie komme ich mir gerade so vor, als ob ich in einer schlechten TV-Serie mitspielen würde. Protagonist zieht um, entdeckt in der neuen Stadt, dass er/sie/es eine besondere Begabung hat, Protagonist verliebt sich in Protagonist 2, der/die/das ein dunkles Geheimnis hat, zusammen erleben sie ein Abenteuer und am Ende verlieben sie sich und leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Kitschig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Nein, so ein Leben will ich ganz bestimmt nicht.  
>Wahrsagerin, was schreibe ich eigentlich hier? So ein quatsch gibt es doch gar nicht, ausgenommen vielleicht auf einer Kirmes oder einem Jahrmarkt und dann auch eher Zwecks Kundenverarsche. Das war nur ein verdammter Zufall mit dem Raben. Das kann immer passieren. Manche Menschen träumen von Pfannkuchen und machen sich am nächsten Tag einen Pfannkuchen, das kommt oft vor!<br>Meine Mum ist immer noch nicht zu Hause, ich frage mich echt, was die so lange zu regeln hat. Vielleicht ist ja auch schon die LKW-Ladung an Schrott, entschuldigung, ich meine natürlich wertvollen Antiquitäten, angekommen und sie richtet sich ihren Laden ein. Hatte sie aber nicht irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass das noch dauert? Ich sollte wirklich besser zuhören, wenn mir jemand etwas erzählt. Das nächste Mal passe ich auf, wenn sie mir etwas sagt, dann weiß ich zumindest bescheid.

Emma klappte das Tagebuch zu und schaute aus ihren Fenstern. Die Sonne begann wohl auf der anderen Seite des Hauses unterzugehen, denn die Farbe des Himmels hatte sich in ein leuchtendes Rot verwandelt.  
>Wieder einmal verstaute sie das Tagebuch unter dem Kopfissen und stand auf, denn sie wollte ein wenig die kühle Abendluft genießen. Als sie gerade die Tür zum Balkon öffnete drehte sich alles um sie herum und sie spürte, wie sie den Kontakt zum Boden verlor, irgendwo schrie eine Eule.<br>Emma fand sich in einem düsteren Wald wieder, nur vereinzelt sah man durch die dichten Baumkronen einen Stück Himmel, es war wohl Nacht, doch man hörte kein einziges Geräusch, keine Vögel, keine Tiere, die Geräusche verursachen könnten, nichts. Sie fing an sich zu bewegen, nein, der Wald fing an sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte keine Macht darüber, was geschah, sie wurde einfach mitgerissen, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie keinen Körper besaß, was war sie? Ein Geist? Wohl kaum... Auf einmal hielt die ganze Szenerie an. Sie entschloss sich dafür, dass sie ein stiller Beobachter war, genau, stiller Beobachter war gut. Vielleicht war sie auch in einem Traum? Was hatte sie eigentlich gemacht, bevor sie hier im Wald war? Komisch, sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Und dann vernahm sie von irgendwoher ein rasselndes Geräusch. Hätte sie einen Körper gehabt, der Sauerstoff benötigte, würde sie jetzt sicherlich die Luft anhalten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
>Emma hatte einen guten Blick auf eine kleine Lichtung und sie sah, wie es hinter einem Busch zu rascheln begann, was das wohl war? Sie malte sich schon aus, was gleich auf sie zukommen würde, um sich schon einmal seelisch darauf vorzubereiten. Vielleicht ein Wildschwein, nein sogar eine ganze Wildschweinfamilie mit Wildschweinferkeln, ach ne die heißen ja anders, Frischlinge oder so. Oder es ist ein Reh, ein kleines, süßes und unschuldiges Reh, welches sich verlaufen hat und seine Mami sucht. Vielleicht war es auch ein Mensch, ein Jäger, kann alles sein.<br>Sie rechnete mit allem, aber nicht mit dem, was sich ihr im nächsten Augenblick offenbarte. Eine Menschliche Gestalt sprang rücklings aus dem Gebüsch, sie nahm eine Lederjacke wahr. Außerdem sah sie Blut, viel Blut. Die Person war über etwas gebeugt, deswegen sah sie so komisch gekrümmt aus, doch das Blut irritierte Emma.  
>„Hilfe!", rief sie. „HILFE!" Die Gestalt drehte sich um, als ob sie etwas wahrgenommen hätte. Emma starrte die Person auf der Lichtung geschockt an, und zwar nicht, weil sie Angst hatte entdeckt werden zu können, denn sie war ja gar nicht da. Sie besaß keinen Körper also konnte sie nicht gesehen werden. Sie starrte geschockt auf... Stefan. Und nun konnte sie auch erkennen, was da so stark blutete. Es war ein Reh, ein kleines Reh was da auf seinem Schoß ruhte.<br>Immer noch suchten Stefanos Augen die Umgebung um Emma herum ab, hatte sie sich vielleicht doch verraten? Aber das war unmöglich, sie war aus irgendeinem absurden Grund unsichtbar, er KONNTE sie nicht sehen, aber trotzdem machte er ihr Angst. Seine Gesichtszüge waren komisch verzerrt, sein Blick war animalisch und er hatte übernatürlich lange Eckzähne, an denen das Blut von dem Reh herunter tropfte. Er hat doch nicht etwa das Blut von dem Reh GETRUNKEN? Ihr schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, als sich die ganze Szenerie wieder auflöste und sie mit brummendem Schädel auf ihrem Bett aufwachte. „Huch?", fragte sie irritiert, wollte sie nicht auf den Balkon.  
>„Ah, endlich bist du wach. Du bist auf einmal umgekippt und hast um dich geschrien, du hast so etwas wie ‚Hilfe' gerufen. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist."<br>Entsetzt starrte Emma die Person an, die neben ihrem Bett stand. „Raus!", wisperte sie und starrte ihn weiterhin einfach nur geschockt an. „Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"; meinte sie nun schon energischer.  
>„Aber, was ist denn los?", fragte er nun verwirrt.<br>„Jetzt geh schon, RAUS!", meinte Emma, sprang auf und deutete auf die offenen Türen, die zum Balkon führten. Wie konnte es Stefan nur wagen hier aufzutauchen, einfach so in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.  
>Er sagte nichts mehr und sprachlos ging er auf den Balkon und schwang sich geschmeidig über die Brüstung. Emma entwich ein leises piepsen, doch als sie sich über die Brüstung lehnte um nach unten zu schauen, war Stefan weg. Ihre Beine wackelten noch unheilvoll von dem komischen Traum, den sie gehabt hatte, deswegen sah sie zu, dass sie schnellst möglich wieder zum Bett kam, noch einmal wollte sie nicht umkippen.<br>In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, das war kein normaler Traum, den sie gehabt hatte, schließlich ist sie einfach umgekippt. So etwas ist ihr ja noch nie passiert. Es sah alles so real aus, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie keinen Körper hatte. Aber warum träumte sie von Stefan, wie er ein armes, unschuldiges Reh tötet und Sekunden später ist er in ihrem Zimmer und redet irgendetwas von Hilfe? Wie ist er überhaupt in ihr Zimmer gekommen, soweit sie weiß ist ihre Mutter immer noch nicht zu Hause, also war die einzige Möglichkeit der Balkon, ist er so athletisch, dass er so hoch springen kann? Das kann doch kein normaler Mensch. Warum war er überhaupt in ihrer Nähe? Was hatte er hier zu suchen? Wollte er tatsächlich zu ihr und alles war nur ein dummer Zufall, sie war in Ohnmacht gefallen und hatte einen Albtraum, also im Endeffekt alles nur ein Missverständnis, oder hatte es doch etwas zu bedeuten.  
>Und nun machte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf breit, den sie lange versucht hat zurückzuhalten. Stefano war auf der Lichtung bei dem Reh kein normaler Mensch gewesen, das stand fest. Er sah nicht menschlich aus, sein Gesicht hatte animalische Züge und diese spitzen, langen Zähne. War Stefan ein... nein, das konnte doch nicht sein, das war alles nur ein Albtraum. Alles nur ein Hirngespinst von Autoren und Regisseuren, aber wenn es nun doch so etwas wie ein Omen war?<br>Wenn es doch etwas bedeutete, konnte es sein, dass Stefan... dass er... ist er ein... Vampir?  
>Emma schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte zu viel von diesen Schauermärchen gelesen. Ja auch sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren dieser Hype gepackt mit Twilight und den ganzen anderen Geschichten, heute konnte sie nur noch darüber schmunzeln. Dracula, Vampire und Werwölfe, alles nur Gruselmärchen.<p> 


End file.
